Space on circuit boards is increasingly at a premium. For example, trends in personal computing call for small form factor systems with ever increasing performance. At the same time, higher integrated circuit (IC) operating rates and greater device density on ICs leads to increased requirements for heat dissipation and for power delivery. This in turn tends to take up additional space on circuit boards.